Turbomachines generally comprise stationary and rotating parts defining a flow path for fluid through the turbine. Turbomachines also include an outer fluid tight casing called an outer shell from which a number of stationary parts, including split, annular diaphragms (that mount the fixed nozzles between the stages of the turbine), generally depend radially inwardly. In some prior arrangements, the diaphragms are positioned by radial keys (at the 6 and 12 o'clock positions) and are supported by support bars on opposite sides (in 9 and 3 o'clock positions) of the diaphragms.
The outer shell or casing may also be split along a horizontal joint so that the turbine shell comprises an upper half and a lower half. In building a turbomachine, certain stationary parts are mounted in the lower half shell whereas other stationary parts are mounted in the upper half shell while the two mating components are apart. The two halves are then assembled along a horizontal joint after the rotor has been mounted in the lower half.
As already noted, the diaphragms may likewise be split along a horizontal joint and comprise upper and lower diaphragm halves. The lower diaphragm halves are each mounted in the lower shell, and after rotor installation, the upper diaphragm halves are bolted to the lower diaphragm halves. It is necessary, however, to align the diaphragms with the rotor to insure a uniform and desired radial gap between them.
Traditionally, large diaphragms have been supported radially by pads bolted to the sides of the lower half diaphragm, and supported by the lower turbine shell. The current design uses a rectangular slot and bolts to fasten the diaphragm support or pad to the diaphragm. With higher turbine power density designs in fixed outer shells, however, the available space for current supporting systems has become problematic. Supporting blocks or pads, hold down bolts, sealing keys and lifting holes, etc. all vie for the limited space.
In addition, with current designs, alignment of the diaphragms can only be achieved by removing the rotor from the shell. There is thus a need for simplified diaphragm construction that conserves space, reduces alignment time and errors, and also minimizes crane usage for rotor removal.